Beyond the Wild Red Grass
by Dengirl
Summary: Ever wondered where the mistrust started between the Doctor and the Master. This is set in the Academy before they chose their names  Theta and Koschei
1. Chapter 1

Borusa looked at the two young Time Lords in front of him.

"I hope you two are suitably ashamed of yourselves. The damage you caused will take months to repair, months, not to mention the expense!"

One of the young men went to speak.

"Do not interrupt. I would expect this sort of thing from you Theta Sigma, but Koschei, really?"

The second youth squirmed under the gaze of the elder Time Lord. He cast a side-ways glance at his erstwhile companion.

Thete looked thoroughly miserable, and Koschei felt a twinge of guilt, if only he could have stopped it in time.

"Perhaps Borusa, we should consider separating Theta Sigma from the rest of his friends," a voice said from the shadows.

Both Theta and Koschei looked up at the sound of the voice.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and joined Borusa.

Koschei narrowed his eyes, anger welling up inside him. It was Vassa, Vansell's father. He really didn't like the man.

Like father like son really applied to Vansell and his father.

Arrogant, self-centred...Koschei rattled off the worst traits he could think of. When he saw Vansell again, he would make him pay.

* * *

><p>"Well Theta Sigma, do you have anything to say in your defence?" Borusa asked.<p>

Theta Sigma finally lifted his head, and looked nervously at Borusa, then at Vassa.

"Well Theta Sigma?" Vassa asked, making Theta's name sound like something stuck to the sole of his shoes.

Theta Sigma looked directly at Vassa, a flash of the rebelliousness that got him into so much trouble returned to his eyes.

"I thought it would..." he began.

"That's your problem, you don't think. I always said your parents made a mistake in letting you be so independent."

Theta visibly shrank at the words, unable to form a retort.

"That's not fair!" Koschei blurted.

The two elder Time Lords turned their gazes onto Koschei, who stared back, challenging their authority.

"You will be quiet Koschei!" Vassa roared, stunning both students and Borusa.

Borusa cleared his throat. "I think Koschei, you should wait outside. We can deal with you later."

Koschei stood up and gave Vassa a hate-filled glare before leaving.

"I do not like that one, he's more unpredictable than this one," Vassa growled.

"Perhaps, but for the moment we are dealing with Theta Sigma," Borusa replied.

"Indeed," Vassa said and turned back to Theta Sigma, who had remained silent since Vassa's outburst.

"I think I have the solution. I believe a short time with another tutor might do Theta Sigma some good. What he needs is discipline, he will join my class forthwith."

It was then that Theta Sigma spoke up. "I don't want to be moved!"

"Do not question my decision young Time Lord. You will join my class and learn some discipline."

Theta Sigma looked at Borusa again, but Borusa looked away.

"Take your punishment Theta Sigma. A member of the House of Pyrodon does not flinch at discipline. Leave us," Vassa said.

Theta Sigma stood and without a word left.

"That one, he is too un-disciplined. He'll only get worse, mark my words Borusa, if we don't rein him in now."

"Perhaps, but I do not want to stifle his mind. He is unique, even you must acknowledge that Vassa."

"Agreed, but left un-disciplined, he will become un-controllable. I will teach him discipline."

* * *

><p>Koschei had joined the others, who had been waiting on the walkway, outside the tutor offices.<p>

"I'm going to beat Vansell until he begs for mercy," Koschei growled.

"That Vansell, his family descends from common farmers," Ushas sniffed.

"Sure, but they're rich, powerful farmers. They say Vassa will be President one day," Mortimus said.

"They're just inbreds," Ushas replied. "At least Thete has noble blood in his veins."

Koschei went to reply, but the door to the tutor offices opened and Thete stormed out.

"Thete?" Koschei said.

* * *

><p>Theta didn't stop, he'd heard Koschei call his name, but he kept on walking.<p>

He could feel tears starting to form and he didn't want to cry in front of the others. All he wanted to do was get away.

He wanted to get away, not just from his friends, but from the Citadel and from Gallifrey.

"Thete!" Koschei called after the retreating figure of his friend.

He went to follow, but a group of students blocked his way.

"Well, if it isn't Theta Sigma's lap dog. I'm looking forward to teaching him some manners," one of the students sneered, and the other students in the group sniggered.

Koschei frowned. "What's that suppose to mean Vansell?"

Vansell smiled. "You don't know. Theta will be transferring to my class. You're about to lose your only friend Koschei. You know that changing classes means no contact with other classes. So I'd say goodbye now."

Koschei frowned again, then suddenly lunged at Vansell, but found himself pulled back.

"Leave him Koschei," Magnus said, as he hauled him away. "Go find Theta, I'll deal with Vansell."

Magnus shoved Koschei in the direction that Theta had run, before turning his attention to Vansell.

He stepped up to Vansell, and being several inches taller and much broader that Vansell, he towered over him.

He grabbed the front of Vansell's robes and pulled him up to his face.

"So farm boy, I hear that Theta is being transferred to your class, and that you're going to teach him some manners. Listen to me, if I even hear a whisper that you've been giving him trouble, or I see a single scratch that isn't of his own making, you will regret it, understood."

Vansell for all his arrogance and ego was a coward.

"Understood," he said in a shaky voice.

"Good, now go away, you and your little playmates," Magnus growled, and shoved Vansell away.

"You do know he'll take it out on Theta, don't you," Drax said.

"He wouldn't dare," Ushas replied. "There are some people who wouldn't mind seeing Vansell and his family brought down."

"That wouldn't be your family would it Ushas?" Mortimus said. "Your family have always wanted their land, all that fertile soil next to the Sea of Redemption."

"So what, they stole it in the first place, so it's all fair," Ushas sniffed. "Never mind that, if Theta goes, Deca is finished."

"Don't worry about Theta, Koschei will sort him out," Drax said.


	2. Chapter 2

Koschei had been searching for Theta for over an hour.

He had looked in all of Theta's favourite hiding places, even the ones he thought Theta didn't know he knew about.

But he wasn't in any of them.

"Where are you Thete?" he said out loud as he emerged from behind the fountain in the Hall of Remembrances.

He stood for a few moments, wracking his brains as to where Thete could be. Why did he have to be so good at hiding?

Then it came to him, he knew where Thete was.

* * *

><p>Theta had sneaked past the sentinels at the entrance to the service area of the Arboretum.<p>

He knew he shouldn't be here, but the view was so worth the risk of being caught and the long dangerous climb up the ladder to the maintenance walk way.

The chill wind of the oncoming winter cut into his face as he stepped out of the door onto the walk way.

He moved over to the railing and looked down, taking in the sheer size of the granite cliffs that were the base of the Citadel.

It made him feel a little dizzy, so he looked up and out at the plains of red grass that moved like a sea of red in the wind.

The autumn sun was glinting of the leaves of the Forest of Serenity, the mix of bronze and silver light causing him to blink.

Beyond that, the snow capped peaks of the Mountains of Perdition.

He'd heard about the wild plains, beyond the mountains, and the endless plains of red grass.

He always wanted to see what was beyond those plains of grass, but the mountains and the wild lands beyond them were forbidden to everyone bar the High Council and the Celestial Intervention Agency.

* * *

><p>Koschei hurried through the Arboretum, anxious to find his friend.<p>

Not that Thete would do anything stupid, but for someone who was nearly thirty, he did have a tendency to ignore the obvious.

Things like it was nearly winter, and the Rock Raptors were fattening themselves up for winter, and Thete would make a tasty snack.

Koschei narrowly avoided the sentinels and climbed the inspection ladder as quickly as he dared.

The door to the maintenance gangway was open; Thete must still be up here.

He took one more look down and cursed as he saw a flash of robe and chestnut hair disappearing into the Arboretum...he'd missed him by mere minutes.

He managed to get halfway down the ladder before a voice shouted.

"You, get down here now!

* * *

><p>Theta stopped momentarily when he heard the shout, but carried on without looking back.<p>

If he was going to get out of the Citadel, he couldn't do it through the main exits, too many questions.

He needed a back way out and there was only one person he could trust to show him.

Theta hurried through the Arboretum and was about to exit onto the main concourse when he was violently pulled back into the bushes.

He found himself face to face with Vansell, who as usual was accompanied by his hangers on.

"Hello Thete," he spat, using Koschei's version of his name like a weapon.

Managing a weak smile, Theta looked Vansell in the eyes. "Hello Vansell."

Vansell sneered and pulled him closer, so that they were eyeball to eyeball.

"You and me are going to become well acquainted with each other. I hear you're very clever, I could do with someone to get me better grades."

Theta swallowed. "Don't you mean you and I? That's bad grammar."

Theta knew he made a mistake the minute the words left his mouth, and the fact the Vansell's face coloured.

Plus the fact that Vansell's fist connected with his solar plexus, followed by a beating.

"Consider that a warning to watch that mouth of yours, "Vansell said to the prone form of Theta, before stepping out of the bushes, followed by his ever present pack.

Theta lay still, daring not to move until he was sure they had left. He sat up and with a groan got to his feet.

He looked down at himself, his robes were torn and blood stained the collar. He took a step forward and could feel the bruises already forming where Vansell's fists and feet had connected.

So this was going to be his life for the next twenty or thirty years...well he wasn't having that.

He decided there and then, he should go, before winter set in and the Pass of Mourning was snowed under.

Yes, he would disappear...see what was beyond the wild red grass.

* * *

><p>Magnus knew he shouldn't be helping Theta, knew he shouldn't be showing him the abandoned storm drain, knew he shouldn't be telling him the best time to avoid being caught.<p>

He knew he should be reporting Theta to security, but he didn't.

Theta had come to his private rooms, his robes torn and bloody, several large bruises, and a deep cut over his right eyebrow that would scar until his first regeneration.

"Who did this to you, was it Vansell?" he asked as he dabbed at the cut with a cloth.

Theta didn't reply, but Magnus could tell by his face that it he had.

"I told him, I am so going to..."

"No," Theta cut him off. "He's not worth it, just show me a way out."

"Theta, you're not thinking of doing something monumentally stupid are you?" Magnus asked, looking straight in Theta's eyes.

"No, I just want a hiding place no-one knows about, apart from you that is."

Magnus knew he was lying, but to accuse him outright would have sent him running to the mountains for sure.

"Okay, but you should tell Borusa, he can stop the transfer."

Theta said nothing, and remained silent.

Magnus sighed as he watched Theta walk away, he really should report this, but he knew he wouldn't.

* * *

><p>You should have at least left him a message Theta thought as he squeezed through the slime covered bars of the storm outlet. He'd still worry, but maybe not as much, but it would ease his own conscious...a little.<p>

As he walked down the overgrown track and away from the Citadel he felt a sharp pang of regret.

He stopped, turned and looked up at the dome that towered above him. This was something he would never be forgiven for, he could never come back. He would be a non-person, wiped from the memories of his people.

He sighed, turned away from the glory of his former home and began walking away and disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Koschei closed the door to his rooms his temper had only calmed a little. He'd been so close to catching Theta when the guards had caught him.

Now he was smarting from the roasting he'd been given and the knowledge that his parents would be informed of his behaviour.

But he didn't care, and he didn't care that he was supposed to be confined to his room until the morning; all he wanted to do was talk to Theta.

So ignoring the warning beep from the security monitor on his door, he left his rooms and started the long walk to Theta's rooms.

* * *

><p>Vassa sat by the fountain that was the centrepiece of the Garden of Contemplation. He let out a sigh and wondered how life had got so complicated.<p>

It wasn't that he minded the politics; he enjoyed the subtleties of keeping everyone happy. But what he minded was the fact he sometimes had to deal with some of the more unsavoury parts of Time Lord Society.

The House of Pyrodon was powerful and had a habit of letting every other house know it. That pride had led them to having many enemies within and without the Citadel.

Vassa sighed again... Rassilon, sometimes he hated politics.

"Greetings Vassa, is it done?" a voice said and a shadow fell over him.

Vassa sighed and looked up at the person speaking. "It's done."

* * *

><p>Koschei had only gone halfway when he came across the one person he really didn't want to come across, Vansell and his cronies.<p>

"You should be in your rooms," Vansell said.

Koschei glared at Vansell, unfazed by the fact that he was taller and broader than him.

"Out of my way Vansell," he growled.

"What, looking for your little puppy dog Theta..."

Vansell stopped mid-sentence and a look of pure delight crossed his face. "Oh, he doesn't know," he said to his cohorts.

Koschei frowned. "Know what?"

"Of course, you wouldn't have heard the alarm. Your little friend has gone absent, done a runner, left without..."

Vansell never finished his sentence as Koschei's fist connected with his jaw, causing him to stumble back.

"Don't get up you waste of Time Lord skin. I don't want to waste another punch on you," Koschei growled.

He turned away from the fallen Vansell and grabbed hold of the nearest toadie. "Explain?"

"H-he ran away, th-they say he left the Citadel over four hours ago, a search squad went after him, but they say he's gone beyond the barrier. They're sending a retrieval squad out in the morning."

Koschei blanched...a retrieval squad, but that would mean...no, he wouldn't believe that.

He let go of the toady and turned away, if Thete had gotten out of the city, it wouldn't have been through the main entrance, he would have used an unknown way...unknown to most...except.

* * *

><p>Magnus was rudely awoken by someone banging on his door. He stumbled out of bed and flicked on his vid-screen.<p>

It was Koschei and he looked very angry.

"Where has he gone!" Koschei shouted at Magnus as soon as the door was opened.

"Koschei...what?" Magnus said sleepily.

"Don't act all innocent, you're the only one who knows all the back door!" Koschei growled.

Magnus held up his hands."Now wait a minute..."

"No, no waiting, where has he gone!"

Magnus sighed and hoped Theta would forgive him

* * *

><p>Theta waded through the last of the red grass and stopped and looked up at the mountains in front of him.<p>

A chilling wind blew the grass around him, causing it to hiss.

Winter's coming, and earlier that Theta had thought. He hoped he could get through the pass before the snows came. If he didn't it would mean certain death, a cold and lonely death.

He shivered, pulled his coat closer to himself and began the climb.


	4. Chapter 4

Koschei hammered on the door. "Wake up Ushas, wake up now!"

A very grumpy Ushas opened the door and was nearly pushed over by an angry Koschei.

"You know you can't take a shuttle out at this time of night," she said as the little group hurried along the walkway.

"I know, but they won't argue with the daughter of one of the High Council will they. You don't have to come with me. I just need your influence to get past the sentries."

"You know that he's dead, they wouldn't be sending out a retrieval party if he wasn't," Ushas said as they approached the shuttle bay.

"If he is I don't want his body recycled, he deserves a funeral pyre. But he's not dead, I know it."

Ushas said nothing, she knew they only sent retrieval squads out for dead bodies...a pity, she liked Theta. He did the things she wouldn't dare. Sighing she focused on the task ahead and pulling herself to her full height she strode towards the two sentries that guarded the shuttle bay.

* * *

><p>Theta was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea. He'd never ventured into the mountains, well not without a guide and a well heated shuttle, and he'd only been nine at the time.<p>

That excursion had been exciting and full of snow filled wonder...now the snow was not as friendly or as wonderful, it was cold even for him, and he was sure he was being followed by something large and hungry.

He knew there were large predators on the mountains, but he thought they would still be in hibernation.

He'd also heard the wild tales that went round the Academy of the Gallifreyan's who did not want to become Time Lords. Savages his tutors said, inferior stock Vansell had spat at one family they had come across on a field trip.

He knew they didn't take kindly to Time Lords and someone like himself would be an easy target, a novice and alone.

He was too lost in thought to keep an eye on the path and he wandered too far to the left and one of his feet slipped on a patch of ice. He tried to right himself but even his slight weight was enough to break the crust of ice and snow and he fell.

* * *

><p>Koschei felt his stomach lurch as he scanned the frozen ground beneath him. Something had happened to Thete...something bad.<p>

"Can't this thing go any faster, I could walk quicker!" he snapped at Ushas.

"This Kosch is state of the art, so unless you want to get out and push I suggest you shut up!" Ushas retorted.

"We are so going to get in trouble," Mortimus said for the umpteenth time since they'd left the Capitol.

"Then you should have stayed behind," Drax snapped whilst not taking his eyes of the scanner in his hands. "I can't see anything down there but snow, this thing is useless!" he exclaimed and threw it on the floor in disgust.

"That's the problem with your toys, they never work properly. I like to rely on my own senses," Magnus sniffed.

"Really, oh mighty tracker, what do your senses tell you from a thousand feet up?" Drax replied, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"It's saying, keep your mouth shut and let me concentrate," Magnus replied.

"He couldn't have got that far, he only left a few hours ago, and the snow is closing in. If he hasn't found shelter, we'll be finding a frozen corpse," Mortimus said.

All three scowled and said, "Shut up!" in unison.

They sat in silence until Drax suddenly shouted. "I've got a heat source, one second, yes double heartbeats. No, it's gone...that is not good."

"What do you mean, not good?" Koschei said.

"Well," Drax said, bur hesitated for a few seconds. "For something to drop off like that, they'd have to be..."

"Don't say it!" Koschei snapped.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Magnus said. "Look, down to your left. That looks like a fresh collapse. Take us closer Ushas."

The shuttle dipped towards the icy path and hovered a few feet above.

Koschei looked at the snow, seeing only the cold death it could cause and not the beauty that Thete seemed to love. Then he spotted something dark against the white.

"Stop, down there, right on the edge. Take us down!" he shouted.

"I'm not landing, we could fall right through!" Ushas replied.

Koschei scowled. "Then get a low as you can."

* * *

><p>The shuttle lowered a few more feet, and before the others could protest Koschei had opened the shuttle door and had jumped out.<p>

"No!" they all chorused a few seconds later, the wind driven snow starting to pile on the shuttle floor.

"The stupid..."Magnus began and also jumped.

Ushas let out a cry of annoyance and turned the shuttle and began making small adjustments as she carefully landed it on the way too delicate surface.

"Men, they're supposed to be the logical ones. Come on you two," she said to Drax and Mortimus. Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if we lose all three?"

With that she stepped out of the shuttle into the teeth of a snow storm.

Koschei blinked snow out of his eyes and looked around for the dark shape he'd seen in the snow. He was hoping the dark shape was Thete. Hypothermia could be dealt with if caught in time...but. He shook that thought away, he couldn't think of Thete as dead. He hadn't even made it to his first regeneration yet, and that was a milestone that Koschei wanted to share with him.

He walked another few metres and he saw it, just visible in the snow. He ran over, but as he got closer he could see it was just a coat. Bitter disappointment and elation coursed through him, disappointment at not finding him and elation that at least there was a chance he was still alive.

"Koschei, where in the seven stars are you!" Magnus's voice came out of the snow.

Koschei picked up the abandoned coat before replying. "Over here!"

Seconds later Magnus appeared out of the snow, his face with a look of concern. It turned to annoyance when he spotted Koschei.

"That was a stupid, idiotic, crazy thing to do. You could have gone straight through!"

He stopped when he saw that Koschei was clutching what looked like a familiar piece of material, it was Theta's coat, the one he'd been wearing when he'd seen him last.

"I'm sorry Kosch, we should get back," he said gently.

Koschei glared at him. "He's not dead he could still be out there. He might have slipped and fallen, he could be hurt. He could be waiting for me to find him."

Magnus was about to reply when three more shapes appeared out of the snow...it was the rest of Deca, come looking for the sun that they orbited around.


	5. Chapter 5

At first Theta thought he had died and gone to the Afterlife. Snow shouldn't be warm, and hitting icy rocky ground shouldn't feel like soft fur.

He tried to open his eyes but found it was still dark. He panicked...was he blind!

He let out a cry of panic and tried to sit up, but one of his arms collapsed under him, sending pain shooting right up into his head. He thought he heard footsteps as he collapsed back onto whatever the soft thing was he was lying on.

He panicked again when he felt hands touch him. He struck out blindly, hoping to make contact with whatever touched him. He was startled when a voice spoke to him in a gentle but persistent tone.

"Ssh now, young Time Lord. You will damage your arm further if you struggle."

The hands pushed down on Theta and he found himself complying. He lay back down, feeling the warmth and softness of what now felt like fur.

"That's better, you need to rest," the voice that accompanied the hands said.

"I can't see, I'm blind," Theta said, unable to keep the panic from his voice.

"It is only temporary, snow blindness."

Theta flinched when he felt something cool against his face. "What are you doing?"

"It's Messal root, it will soothe your eyes. But I had to set your arm, it was broken in three places. You were lucky not to break your neck."

Theta stopped flinching as he felt the burning around his eyes lesson. "I fell?"

"Yes, several hundred feet. How in the seven stars you did not die is a miracle in itself. Now rest, your arm and your eyes need to heal."

Theta settled further into the warmth of the soft fur and began drifting off. As he did, he thought he heard voices.

"You should have left him in the snow Koral. If they find him here, we will be punished."

"No Voras, in all good conscience, I could not leave him to die."

"But he's a Time Lord and we are forbidden any contact with them. Especially the young."

"That's as maybe, but he is a person, not a monster. Because he is young, there is all the more reason to save him. His mind is not yet closed, he can be persuaded."

"Please Koral, not this again. Not your crazy idea of changing thousands of years of predejuice. He is a Time Lord, he's born to despise us."

"Perhaps, but not this one. I sense something about him, he is different."

"Not your 'feelings' again. How many times have you said that? How many times have you been wrong? I say throw him back out in the snow, let him take his chances."

"No Voras, I will not reduce myself to the likes of Metus. I will not commit murder. He maybe a Time Lord, but we are all Gallifreyan. Now hush and let him rest, he will need his strength for the walk back to Citadel."

* * *

><p>Theta woke and panicked for a few seconds, unsure of where he was. Then memory flooded back in brilliant flashes of blinding snow and a painful stop at the base of the ravine.<p>

He shifted on the fur and this caught the attention of the person tending to a fire. The person turned back to the fire for a few moments before turning back.

The person was carrying a large steaming something. Well he assumed it was a person, as his eyesight was still blurry, but at least the burning had stopped.

The blur that might have been a person put the steaming something down on the floor, and this time Theta didn't flinch when a hand reached out to touch his face and then his arm.

"Hmm, you heal quickly, even for a Time Lord. Another day and you might get your sight back completely. Your arm has nearly healed."

The blurry figure took hold of Theta's hands and placed what felt like a bowl and spoon in his hand.

"Eat, you need to build your strength."

The blurry figure laughed when Theta eyed the bowl suspiciously.

"It's not poison, its porridge with Medoa berries to sweeten, eat."

Theta tentatively raised the spoon to his mouth, but on finding it was porridge with berries he devoured it in several spoonfuls.

"Well that's a good sign," the blur said as the bowl was taken from Theta's hand. "Now, I think some warmer clothes are in order."

The blurry figure moved away and Theta was left alone. He shivered and pulled the soft fur that was his bed around his shoulders. He tried to blink away the blurriness but to no avail, he would have to wait and trust that his saviour was just that.

His solitude caused him to think of Koschei and the rest of Deca. They would know he was gone by now, and he knew they would be upset. He knew that of all of them Koschei would be the most upset, in fact, he would probably be angry at him. At least he wouldn't have to face him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the return of the blurry figure carrying what looked like more furs.

"Here, you should be warmer in these. Academy robes are hardly cold weather gear."

"Who are you?" Theta said suddenly.

"I'm no-one," the blurry shape replied. "Put these on, it's better if you blend in."

Theta tried his best to quickly dress, but when you had a nearly healed broken arm and your eyesight was blurry, it wasn't easy. But he had to admit, he did feel warmer and unless he was imagining it, his eyesight was improving.

He stood up and took a few tentative steps, but stumbled and tripped over his own feet.

The same pair of hands were there in an instant. "Steady, you don't want to add a cracked skull to your injuries."

Theta pulled free of the hands and straightened. "I thank you for your help and the clothes, but I should be going."

The hands didn't move, but tightened their grip. "I see they still breed that arrogant streak. Where were you going young Time Lord?"

Theta went to say something, a lie, but something in the way the hands held him made a wave of guilt wash over him.

"I was running away."

The owner of the hands lessened their grip and became almost gentle.

"Is is that bad inside the Citadel now?"

That made Theta sit up, if this person was one of what most called savages, how did he know about the Citadel?

He grabbed hold of the hands; they felt like old hands...ancient. Then he found it. The one thing that shouldn't be there.

"You're a Time Lord!" he gasped.

The hands were pulled away hastily and the blurry figure moved away. "What I am is nothing, and what you are doing is going back to the Citadel."

"But you're a Time Lord," Theta repeated. "Why are you living here?"

"You ask too many question of the wrong person young man. Save them for your so called betters. Now you will rest and sleep, tomorrow you go back to the Citadel."

Before Theta could answer the blurry figure had moved off and he was alone again.


	6. Chapter 6

Koschei was losing his patience, the storm was closing in and they were no closer to finding Thete. Fear was beginning to gnaw at his logic and his temper was starting to show.

"If you lot don't keep up, I'll leave you behind!" he yelled at the little group that were lagging behind.

He increased his pace, not caring if they kept up or not. He'd only gone a few paces when he felt a pair of hands drag him back.

"Get off me!" he snarled, but the hands held him tighter.

"No, not unless you've developed the power to walk on thin air," Magnus's voice cut through his anger.

It was then that he looked down and saw the gaping chasm a few yards ahead of him.

Magnus spun him round and pulled him further away from the edge.

"Listen Koschei, we're all concerned for Theta, but getting yourself killed will not help. Now stop and think."

The remaining trio caught up with them and looked nervously down into the endless darkness. No-one voiced what they were all thinking.

"Well I can't fly the shuttle down there and I don't have wings," Ushas stated.

"And I can't magic climbing gear out of thin air," Drax said.

"I can't wait for climbing gear!" Koschei spat. "If I have to climb free-hand, then I will."

Magnus tightened his grip even more. "No, I'm sorry Kosch, but if he fell, then he's dead."

Koschei ripped himself from Magnus's grip. "I can't, won't believe it. Anyone would think you wanted him dead. I always knew you wanted to be leader of Deca," he snarled.

The blow that landed itself on his face was enough to send him sprawling into the snow.

"I'll forget you said that," Magnus said, his voice level and calm.

"Oh for the love of Rassilon, will you both stop!" Mortimus suddenly yelled. "If you both stopped and thought you would know there was an old Godang herder's path that goes right down to the valley floor!"

His sudden outburst was enough to break the tension between Koschei and Magnus. It also made Drax and Ushas look at him in surprise.

"So, the lamb does have teeth after all," Ushas suddenly laughed, breaking the tension of the moment.

"Right then, if you're finished I suggest we get going. It may be a way down, but it's not easy and in this storm it's going to take a while," Mortimus said, his voice full of a confidence he'd never felt before.

Magnus and Koschei joined them.

"Lead on then," Magnus said.

The remaining members of Deca moved off a one and disappeared into the white of the storm.

* * *

><p>Theta opened his eyes and realised that everything was crystal clear...his sight was back. He could finally see his surroundings.<p>

He was in a cave, that much he had deduced when he had felt cold rock under his hands. What he hadn't expected was for the cave to be as bright and as well furnished as it was. If these people were supposed to be savages, why was a Time Lord living amongst them?

He racked his brains as to any stories or rumours about a Time Lord living amongst those that chose not to become Time Lords. But he couldn't find anything.

Was this person the first one, or had there been other? And if there had been others, had it been kept secret? And if it had been kept a secret, why had it been kept a secret?

So many questions, questions that he would never get an answer to, unless...?

He shook his head; he couldn't go back, not now. The punishment would be insufferable and the embarrassment it would bring to his family would be unbearable.

No, he could never go back.

Ignoring the pain in his still healing arm he pushed himself up and made his way to what he hoped was the way out of the cave. He walked for what seemed eons until he saw what looked like the mouth of the cave.

Taking a deep breath he stepped outside and into a raging storm.

* * *

><p>Koral and Voras entered the cave and found it empty.<p>

"Well that's a blessing, he's gone," Voras said.

Koral gave her a scathing glare. "No, it is not. If he's out there in the storm, he'll die."

"Good riddance, we can go back to being non-entities again."

"No Voras," Koral said and began pulling on thick furs.

Voras looked at him. "You're not thinking of going after him?"

Koral said nothing and picked up a large walking stick and a carry-all.

"If they catch you, they'll take away what regenerations you have left!" Voras yelled after him as he walked down the tunnel and out into the storm.

* * *

><p>Koschei staggered again as a gust of wind threatened to blow him off the narrow path. He tried to move closer to the sheer rock on the other side, but the wind wouldn't allow. He looked forward and could only just make out the dark shape in front of him that was Mortimus.<p>

There was no point in shouting as his voice would only be whipped away by the icy blast that was still trying to take him over the edge.

He had no idea if the others were still behind him and to be honest he didn't really care. His thoughts were only for Thete, and that if he was still alive, he was never going to be out of his sight again.

He sensed more than saw Mortimus suddenly stop. He was about to curse him, when he heard it.

The growl was loud enough to block out the howling of the wind and Koschei froze in a mix of fear and excitement...something large and no doubt hungry had found them


	7. Chapter 7

Theta shivered, even though the furs were thick. Without them he was sure he would have been dead already. The snow was coming down faster and was being whipped along by the bone-chilling icy blast of the wind.

He could only hope that he was going in the right direction, and that down what seemed to be a path was the way to go. He felt guilt rise at leaving his rescuer without so much as a thank you, but he had no intention of going back to the Citadel...well he hadn't.

The shock of finding a Time Lord amongst what he been taught were savages had sent his mind into a whirl of confusion and if he was honest fear. He knew there were secrets, but a secret like this was mind-blowing and if it was ever revealed it could...no, it would change everything.

Now he had a purpose, something worth staying for, something worth enduring the beatings from the likes of Vansell.

It was something he would keep, locked away in the deepest part of his mind, put up as many barriers as his as yet untrained mind could muster. His family had always been politicians and this would be the greatest leverage that any politician could or would ever have.

But that was for another time, a future regeneration even. He had to survive this life first and the climb down a narrow slippery path in a raging snow storm.

It was then that he heard it.

* * *

><p>Koschei froze when he heard the growl again. It was closer this time and he could hear the sound of paws in the snow.<p>

What was it? He searched his memory for the native mountain fauna. Was it a Cera Cat? No, they were too high for that. The growl filled his ears again...it was low and deep...not a Cera Cat then.

Then he caught a smell of something unpleasant, and he knew what it was...a Hexra, and by the sound and smell of it, a large one.

Of all the things it could have been, it had to be a Hexra...they were known for their taste for unsuspecting Gallifreyans.

He knew if he moved it would hear him, even in the wind that was driving the snow. He froze, not even daring to breath and hoped that the Hexra would pass him by.

Then something passed him, a dark blur in the white of the storm and the growls of the Hexra faded away.

Koschei was still unable to move, unsure as to whether he'd imagine the shape in the snow.

A pair of hands suddenly grabbing his shoulders broke the spell but when the owner of the hands spoke, he began to wonder if taking his chances with the Hexra was the better option.

"Don't think I saved your scrawny Time Lord carcass because I wanted to," the voice snarled.

Koschei stumbled as the owner of the voice pushed him forward out of the storm and into a cave entrance.

He was greeted with four cries of his name and he landed with an oomph of indignant protest next to Ushas, who was glaring at the figure that had pushed Koschei.

"Inbred savage!" she snarled.

"Quiet woman, or do I have to teach you your place!" Koschei's captor snarled back.

Ushas opened her mouth to reply but Magnus put a hand on her arm.

"Ushas don't, he's... they're not worth it."

Koschei took a few seconds to regain his composure, then he turned to his captor, anger hot in his blood.

"What have you done with Theta?"

His captor grinned. "So, there is another one." He gestured to another fur covered figure, which then disappeared back out into the storm. "Thank you for volunteering that information. Once we have your friend we can demand a pretty sum for the lot of you."

"Common criminals, what else would you be," Ushas said contempt thick in her voice.

Their captor growled and grabbed hold of her and pulled her off her feet.

"If you are not careful, I will take you as my woman and teach you respect, now keep that mouth of yours shut."

Koschei rushed forward but was thrown back by a hefty blow by one of the other men.

"Enough now!" the first man roared. "You are already becoming a liability, young Time Lords bring a good price on the slave market."

The little group were suddenly still...slavers and on Gallifrey!

* * *

><p>At first Theta thought he was hearing things, a trick of the wind. Why would there be someone crying and in the middle of a snow storm on a mountain?<p>

Ignore it, he thought and began to walk on but stopped again when the sound carried to his ears on the wind.

It sounded like crying, and if he wasn't hearing things it sounded like a child. He couldn't help himself, he was drawn to it. Koschei said it was his one big fault; he was too soft-hearted.

The child's cry led him to another cavern and he entered all his sense on high alert. The dark of the snow storm was pushed back by the light of torches on the wall. It was still bitingly cold inside the cave, but he still followed the child's cry.

He stepped into the open cavern and stopped short...there were dozens of children and by the looks of them ranging from crèche age up to eight. They were all chained together and they all shifted collectively when he appeared.

He couldn't take it all in.

Apart from the odd child, they were all dressed in the latest fashion...they must have been taken from the Capitol. He shivered; this meant only one thing...slavers.


	8. Chapter 8

"My father will have you executed for this!" Ushas spat as the man who had threatened her hauled Mortimus up.

Mortimus flinched, his new found courage leeching away as the man grabbed hold of his coat.

The man looked over at Ushas. "Aren't we a high and mighty miss, someone who can threaten that must be very well bred. You'll turn a good profit when you're sold to one of the better whore-houses."

Ushas went quiet, fear of what was going to happen to her silencing her.

"That's better," the man said and began inspecting Mortimus. "Not strong, you might make a good house servant. Tell me boy, how old are you?"

"Thirty!" Mortimus choked out.

The man growled. "That means you're all thirty, too old for training as companions but you'll make good servants. Chain them up. I have to inspect the children."

The sound of chains filled the air and Ushas and Koschei spat insults at the man as he left the cavern.

* * *

><p>Theta stopped when the children collectively backed away from him. Then he realised why, he must be dressed like their captors. He quickly put his hood down and removed his coat to reveal the brightly coloured silk of his school robes.<p>

This had the desired effect and there was a collective sigh of what could only be relief. What looked liked the oldest boy shuffled forward warily.

"I know you you're in my cousin's year. Are you here with security?"

Theta looked at the hopeful gleam in the boy's eyes and found himself lying. "Yes, but they have to deal with the slavers first."

"Can you get us out of these chains?" a girl who looked about eight said in a quavering voice.

Theta shook his head. "Sorry, I don't..."

Then he remembered...he had a key. He fished in his pocket and pulled out the present Drax had given him, his first sonic screwdriver.

He gave the girl a smile and placed it against the nearest chain that was fastened to the cave wall. All eyes turned towards him as blue light filled the cavern and the chain began to vibrate.

After a few seconds the link it was held against suddenly fell way and the chain that was pulled through the ring slid free.

The child nearest to it scrabbled back and pulled the chain which began to move through all the rings that were attached to the chained children.

Theta soon found himself surrounded by children all speaking at once. Several of the smaller children attached themselves to his legs.

Theta looked round as the babble of voices echoed around the cave. "Ssh you have to be quiet, the slavers could still be at large."

The boy that had spoken to Theta shushed the group and looked expectantly at Theta.

Theta wasn't quite sure of what he should do. This was something no amount of schooling or safety lessons could teach you. So he made a decision and hoped it was the right one.

* * *

><p>The slaver that had been left to chain the rest of Deca hadn't been gentle and after painfully chaining Drax was now heading for Magnus. He wasn't expecting any resistance, so the explosion that was Magnus took him by surprise and he staggered back, the chains dropping at Magnus's feet.<p>

With Time Lord speed Magnus scooped up the chains and swung them, sending the man crashing against the cave wall. A pool of blood formed on the white floor told him that the man wasn't getting up.

He quickly searched the man's clothes and let a triumphant "Yes!" when he found what he wanted.

A few minutes later the others were free and were making their way once more along the steep path. But this time they were heading up, following the footprints made by the other slavers. If they were here, then they would know an easier way off this mountain.

Koschei still fretted over Theta and he feared that he had been captured by the slavers. His gut tightened at the thought of Thete being carted off to a distant world and forced to be someone's chattel or worse.

He was stopped short by Magnus holding up his hand.

"Ssh, someone's coming."

* * *

><p>Theta herded the children in front of him. They were making slow progress as the smaller children were almost dropping from exhaustion.<p>

"Not long now, the cave I told you about is just up ahead. You'll be safe there," he said, the confident tone to his voice belying his own concern.

He was about to pick up the smallest child when there was cry of alarm from one of the children up front. The cry turned to a scream of terror as a burly figure yanked one of the small children of their feet.

"How in the stars did you get free!" the figure growled.

Two more figures emerged from the snow and ran quickly to the back of the group and grabbed Theta.

He was pushed onto his knees in front of the man who was holding the squealing child. His head was yanked back and the man glared at him.

"I might have known. You nearly cost me a valuable payload," he snarled.

He threw the young child to the floor and grabbed hold of Theta. He raised his hand and was about to strike when he noticed the colour of the clothes Theta was wearing.

"Now you make this trip worth it, a member of the Pyrodonian House. I think you will make a tidy profit. Nobility make much better trophy displays."

The slaver hauled Theta up and gestured for one of the other slavers to hand him a set of chains.

He was about to close the collar around Theta's neck when one of the slavers collapsed with a cry of pain.

* * *

><p>Magnus had tensed when he heard someone moving through the snow. He let out a steadying breath and readied himself.<p>

As the footsteps turned into someone turning the bend, Magnus leapt and found himself on the snow, his head swimming from a hard blow.

He looked up at the figure that stood over him. "You are not yet skilled enough as a warrior to surprise me, young Time Lord. The rest of might as well show yourselves, time is short."

Four figures emerged from the small crevice they'd crammed themselves into.

The figure held out his hand to Magnus. "You are of the warrior cast, then you will need what skills you have." The figure handed Magnus a bow and a quiver.

Magnus looked at the weapons. "These are K'tal, how can you have these?"

"Never you mind. If you want to see your friend again, I suggest we hurry."

With that the figure turned and began climbing and without questioning the figure they followed.

Koschei moved up to walk along side Magnus. "Where did he get those, only Twelfth Level warriors get those?"

Magnus looked at the figure ahead as he adjusted the string of the bow. "I don't know, but he knows about Theta and he knows his way around. So we either go with him or get lost trying to find our way out."

* * *

><p>That had been a good hour ago and now the little group were lying flat against the snow, peering over a ridge.<p>

They all tensed when they saw the group of children being herded by the group of slavers that had captured them.

Magnus shifted when one of the men lifted a screaming child and shook it roughly.

The man placed a restraining arm on Magnus's shoulder. "Wait."

They all shifted when they saw Theta hauled into view and shoved to his knees in front of the man holding the child.

The man said something to Theta and dragged him up. Koschei tensed when the man went to strike Theta and stopped mid –strike.

The man next to Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ready yourself."

Magnus drew an arrow from the quiver and notched it, his hand trembling slightly as he pulled.

He held his breath and waited...waited...waited and when a target showed itself he released his breath and the arrow at the same time.

The resulting cry of pain from the target made his hearts race and he quickly notched another flight. As he drew another target went down, the victim of the man next to him own arrow.

The angry roar of the man who Magnus assumed was the leader told him they were gaining the upper hand.

* * *

><p>The leader of the slavers roared his anger and frustration as another man went down, an arrow protruding from his shoulder.<p>

"Will somebody find them and kill them!" he roared as he hauled Theta to his feet.

"Are they here to rescue you and the rest of these brats!" he snarled at Theta.

Theta said nothing as the chains around his neck were biting into his flesh, but he managed to shake his head dumbly. He had no idea who was downing the slavers, but he wasn't condemning them for what they were doing.

He managed to look up, well as far as the chains would allow him. He stilled when he thought he saw a flash of familiar brown hair...Kosch?

Another cry and another snarl of frustration from the man who held his chains told Theta that one more slaver was down. By his count that left only the one now pulling savagely on his chains.

He could do nothing but stand as he was yanked to his feet and pulled towards his captor. He felt more than saw the blade and it felt colder than the snow that swirled around them.

"Stop now or this one doesn't make it to his first regeneration!"


	9. Chapter 9

Koschei felt his hearts stop as he saw the blade pressed against Theta's throat. He'd made his way down from the ridge, determined to do his own thing to save Theta. He gave a feral smile when he realised the slaver was blindsided...he had the advantage.

Slowly and carefully he moved forward, drawing the blade that his father had given him on his initiation day.

No-one was going to hurt Thete, except him.

* * *

><p>The man next to Magnus tensed as he saw the blade pushed deeper into the other's throat. He felt his hearts quicken; the threat of losing someone who just might change the course of Time Lord history caused him to panic slightly.<p>

Then he saw the figure advancing behind the slaver. His eyes narrowed...he didn't trust that one, what was he called...Koschei? He was impulsive, he had had felt that coming of him in waves, plus there was something else, a hint of madness at the back of the eyes.

He was torn between shouting out to the slaver that they would stop and letting Koschei commit murder.

He looked again at the blade pressed against the young man's throat, saw a trickle of blood as the blade was pressed tighter. That made his decision easy and he said nothing.

* * *

><p>Koschei moved closer until he was no more than ten paces away. He knew the wind was carrying the sound of his footstep away from the ears of the slaver, but he knew that Theta would hear them.<p>

He could see the tension in Theta's body increase and knew he'd heard him. With a silent snarl he rushed forward, blade raised and plunged it deep into the slaver's back.

He felt his shoulder jolt as the blade hit thick fur and leather and finally flesh and he nearly tumbled backwards with the force of it.

The slaver roared in pain and surprise and did something that Koschei did not expect.

Instead of falling to the floor he span round and lashed out, catching Koschei with a bone splintering blow.

Only Koschei's natural speed saved him from serious damage but he was catapulted backwards and crashed into the cliff behind him.

The slaver snarled in pain and tightened his grip on Theta's chains and to the horror of the group still on the ridge; he began dragging Theta towards the edge of the path.

* * *

><p>Theta had sensed Koschei but couldn't warn him about the slaver, warn him that the slaver was a Valtaxan and that there were no vital organs where Koschei had struck.<p>

Now he was panicking as he was dragged towards the edge. He knew what was going to happen and he prayed to Rassilon that it would be quick.

When they approached the edge he finally found the strength to fight, and began pulling backwards.

But it was a useless effort as the Valtaxan was stronger than him.

Within seconds he found himself on the edge and he thought he heard the cries of his friends as he was thrown into space.

Four sets of throats cried out as they saw their friend disappear over the edge and the sound of the chains as they snapped taut grated at their already shredded nerves.

They all flinched at the hammer blows as the slaver pounded a long blade into the frozen ground and wrapped the chain around it.

"Like I said, surrender or I will snap the chains. I'm told that you do not die until you hit the bottom!"

* * *

><p>Magnus dropped his bow too scared to hold it. What was he doing? He wasn't a seasoned warrior, had that just killed his friend? He felt the figure next to him tense and wondered why this savage cared about Theta.<p>

There was another cry, this time from Ushas and he looked down once again...Koschei!

* * *

><p>Koschei had reeled from the blow and came to his senses when he heard the cries of his fellow Deca members.<p>

When he saw what was happening something broke inside him and the world turned red as his rage overwhelmed and for some reason the drums he always heard in head became louder and more insistent.

With a snarl of incandescent rage he flew at the figure of the slaver, who was laughing at the distress of the person on the end of the chain.

Koschei barrelled into him and they both plunged into the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Koschei said a silent goodbye to Theta as he plunged over the edge and stared into the darkness below. He'd been expecting to die. So when something arrested his fall and his shoulder felt like it was ripped from its socket, it was a miracle he wasn't expecting.

He looked up and saw the strained and pale features of Theta, whose hand was clamped firmly round his wrist.

"Kosch, hang on!" Theta yelled his own threat of death wiped out by that of his friend. "Can you reach the chain!"

Koschei looked down and saw the chain disappearing into the darkness. He looked up at Theta, whose features were lined with fear.

Without replying he began to swing aided by Theta. He knew he only had one chance and with a grimace of determination he grabbed the chain.

* * *

><p>Theta let out a huge gasp of relief, catching Koschei had been a major stroke of luck in itself, but to see him grasp hold of the chains was a major miracle.<p>

"You have to climb!" he called down to Koschei who nodded and began hauling himself up the chain until he was level with Theta.

"We really should stop meeting like this," he said and quirked a nervous smile.

Theta didn't have the strength or energy to roll his eyes in despair. "Climb Kosch, you have to get the others. I haven't the strength to pull myself up.

Koschei shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you!"

Theta stared hard at Koschei. "You have to, there's no point in both of us dying."

Koschei was about to swear at him for being a stubborn son of a...when the whole chain shifted downwards.

"Climb Kosch, for the love of Rassilon, climb!"

Koschei nodded dumbly and hauled himself past Theta and was about to pull up again when the chain shifted again.

He looked up but could see no reason for it; he could just see the sword that it was attached to. It was still firmly wrapped round the huge blade.

It was the cry of panic that made him look down...Thete!

* * *

><p>Climbing up the chain and out of the darkness was the slaver, and there was murder in his eyes.<p>

"You will die with me!" he roared and reached for Theta, who kicked out at the massive hand that was reaching for him.

He let out a cry of alarm when the salvers massive hand clamped over his calf and felt his already precarious grip on the chain slipping.

"No!" Koschei screamed. With a snarl of not hot blooded rage, but cold hatred he began climbing down the chain again.

He passed the struggling Theta whose look of horror spurred him on even more. He kicked savagely at the arm of the slaver but to no effect.

"Valtaxan!" he heard Theta scream. "They don't have a central nervous system!"

Koschei stopped kicking and the slaver snarled at him.

"That's right, kick all you like. The whelp is going with me!"

Koschei saw the pure hatred in the slaver's eyes. He looked up at the terrified face of Theta and made a decision.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift Drax had given then all as first year graduation presents...the sonic.

The blue light gave his face a cold hue, but not as cold as his hearts were as he looked down at the slaver and placed the sonic against the slavers exposed flesh.

"That's the thing with Valtaxans!" he snarled. "No central nervous system means it's easy to remove a limb.

The drumbeat in his head beater louder and faster as the slavers look of hatred turned to one of fear as they both watch skin and flesh and muscle begin to separate.

* * *

><p>"KOSCHEI, NO!" Theta screamed as the sound of bones cracking reached his ears.<p>

Then the scream of the slaver filled the air as his forearm separated from his hand and the scream echoed around them as he faded into the darkness.

Theta looked down at the empty space and then at Koschei and he recoiled at the look of pure joy on his face.

Then the air was filled with the sound of a shuttle and he felt the chain moving again, but this time upwards.

The path was awash with enforcers and Theta was hurried away to a waiting shuttle. As the door was shutting he thought he saw a figure in the distance, fading into the snow.

Was that his rescuer...a Time Lord living amongst the savages. He thought he saw the figure raise a hand in farewell, and as the shuttle rose into the air a myriad questions began to form in his mind.

* * *

><p>Two months had passed since that cold night on the mountain and Theta had refused to see or speak to Koschei.<p>

He sat in the gardens of the infirmary, still recovering from the friction burns from the chains and the damage done to his arm.

He looked up when he heard some approaching.

"Go away Koschei," he said and went to get up.

However Koschei barred his way and grabbed his arms.

"Why won't you talk to me Thete?"

"Don't call me that!" Theta spat. "Only people I know well call me that and I don't know you anymore!"

"Thete, please!" Koschei cried as Theta wrenched his arms free.

Theta rounded on him. "You murdered that slaver and in cold blood!"

Koschei stepped back, away from the disgust in Theta's voice. "I did it to save you. Please Thete, forgive me!"

Theta looked at Koschei. He heard the anguish in his voice and the look of hurt on his face.

He stepped forward and embraced Koschei and whispered in his ear.

"I forgive you."

Koschei let out a sob and disentangled himself from Theta. "Oh thank Rassilon. I couldn't bear going through the rest of school without seeing or talking to you. At least they're not moving you to Vansell's class. Magnus gave him a beating he won't forget."

Theta said nothing, letting Koschei ramble on, but he knew deep in his hearts that things between them would never be the same again.

_**Finis**_


End file.
